


"She must be retarded"

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Ableism, Defensive Heinz, Drabble, Wordcount: 100, probably lol, r slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Heinz is NOT one to stand for ableism....(Hi im autistic im begging you not to crucify me for the title)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	"She must be retarded"

"Okay, it's _really_ rude to assume that just because she acts like a kid means she has some mental problem." Heinz glared a bit at the stranger, of _course_ he'd defend Sarah, she was practically his family at this point. "Even if she _does_ , thats none of your business. Certainly not your business to go around insulting people with mental things either."


End file.
